Sweet Perfection
by Vivian Vengeance
Summary: Nevershoutnever! fanfiction. Chris meets a new girl. She is pretty, funny and downright perfect. But things start to go downhill once she is caught cheating on him. A crazy ex, reuniting with old friends and terrible things.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, so this is my first story, I hope it isn't too shitty. I got the idea for the whole storyline when listening to the song "cheatercheaterbestfriendeater", so enjoy! Special thanks to my bff Blazing Rayflower for help with the storyline, as well as JennZ, who unfortunately does not have a account, for giving me ideas and writing a bit for me :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I peered down the line of the overly excited fans. I gave them each hugs, pictures, and autographs. I loved my fans. Then I saw her. She was beautiful. And standing right in front of me. It took me a moment to snap back into reality. I realized how stupid I looked staring at her.  
>"Can I have an autograph?" she asked. Oh my god, that voice. It sounded like.. I can't even explain it. It was that amazing. She held out her cd for me to sign, so I did. I gave her a hug, and there she went. Gone. Forever. Saddened, I continued what I have been doing for the past hour.<p>

**********  
>At last, the signing was over. It's not like I didn't want to meet the fans, I was exhausted, even though it was only 4PM. I stumbled past the buildings, trying to look for my tour bus, half asleep. I ran into someone on my way.<br>"Sorry" I mumbled. I looked up. It was her. The same girl I saw at the signing.  
>"It's okay. Oh my gosh, you're Christofer!" she said, once she realized who I was.<br>"Ahaa, yeah"  
>"Uh, so whats up?"<br>"You wanna go to Starbucks with me, right now?" I was in need of some coffee.  
>"Yeah, sure"<p>

**********  
>"So, you know who I am, what's your name?"<br>"Angeline" she replied  
>"Cool. Likes?"<br>"Um, shopping, listening to music, hanging out"  
>"Favourite artists?"<br>"Obviously, nevershoutnever!"  
>"Really? I don't like him"<br>"Aw, I thought he was really cute." I blushed.  
>"Uh, so Angeline, do you like, wanna go out sometime?" I stuttered. What if she says no?<br>"Of course! I would love to!" Her phone rang, she picked it up. I took this time to admire her. She wore a yellow nevershoutnever! shirt with a pair of skinny jeans that fit snugly over her curves. Her light brown hair fell in waves just below her shoulders. Her thick, long eyelashes framed her big green eyes. She was perfect, I thought.  
>"Chris," she started, "I gotta go now."<br>"Can I have your number?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. She handed me a napkin with a number on it.  
>"Bye!" she said, as she quickly walked out, her heels clicking on the tiles.<br>I watched as she walked out, mentally giving myself a high five.  
>"SCORE!" I said, a bit too loud, earning weird looks from the people around me.<p>

I woke up to my phone vibrating. It was a text from Angeline. I quickly remembered the events of yesterday.  
>'Heeey :)' I typed a reply;<br>'good morning'  
>'whatsup?'<br>'nm, just woke up'  
>'cool. so wanna hang out 2day?'<br>'srry, cant.' I had a show today.  
>'aww, its kay'<br>We kept texting, until I decided to look at the time. It was 12 PM already. We had been texting for an hour. I quickly typed a reply;  
>'hey, i gotta go now, call me 2nite? ;)'<br>'sure, ttyl'  
>'bye'<p>

I tossed my phone off to the side of my bedside table and got up to go my morning business. I changed out of my pajamas, which were really just boxers; and into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue hoody. It didn't matter what I wore in the morning, since I was going to change later anyway. I headed out of the hotel room and to the mini restaurant near the lobby. I got my morning coffee, and went to the concert hall that I was playing at today. I did a sound check, and waited backstage for more fans to arrive. I had about an hour before the concert started. What to do? All I could really think about was Angeline. Before long, it was time to start the concert. I peeked out onto the stage, seeing thousands of girls screaming my name. The last show of the tour, we ended where we started, in my hometown. This was going to be great.

That night, I was finally going to sleep in my own bed, until I got a call. Not bothering to see who called, I picked it up unwillingly and mumbled,  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey babe!" It was Angeline. I instantly brightened.  
>"Oh, hey! What's up?"<br>"Do you wanna like go somewhere tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah, sure! What about we go to a restaurant?"<br>"Okay" We continued to talk for hours. Eventually, it was getting too late.  
>"Well, I'm gonna go now, I'm really tired." I said.<br>"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
>"Of course!"<p>

"You have my address, right?" I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands, on which I scribbled her address on minutes before.  
>"Yup!"<br>"I love you, bye."  
>"Love you too, babe." I clicked the red button on my phone, which was to hang up. I put the phone beside me, and went to my bed. That night, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.<p>

Please review! :)

-Vivi


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Blazing Rayflower and JennZ.

Chapter 2

We had been together for a week now, but this was our first date. I dug through my clothes, looking for something to wear. I must've tried on at least 10 outfits before I finally decided on one. A white dress shirt with a black tie and a pair of ripped, blue skinnies. I didn't want to look too formal. I went outside to my old, beat-up car. I unlocked it, threw myself in it and started driving. I couldn't wait to see Angeline. Even though we haven't known eachother long, I really love her. She was the one I would spend the rest of my days with. I was sure of it.  
>I pulled up in front of her house, and got out of the car. I locked it, and headed to the door. I stood outside her door for about a minute, nervous. When I finally gathered enough courage, I rang the doorbell. I heard a shuffle behind the door, and it opened. There standing was Angeline. She looked amazing. She wore a tight blue dress that went down just to her knees, along with a pair of black heels. Her hair was natural, which I found perfect. She had little makeup on, which just proved she was naturally beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve her?<br>"Hey babe," She said. I realized I was staring at her, speechless.?  
>"Hey." was all I could get out. I quickly put myself together and continued, "You look amazing!"<br>"You do too." she replied. I blushed. I was such a girl sometimes. We got into the car, and started heading to the resturaunt. I decided to start a conversation.  
>"So, how was your day?" It was about 6 pm right now, and I had been at home all day.<br>"It was terrible without you." she replied,  
>"I miss you every single day."<br>Minutes later, we were at the restauraunt. We went in, got a seat and started looking at the menu.

**********  
>I have to say, the date went really well. We're back at my place now, just chilling at 10pm.?<br>"Hey Chris?" she asked.  
>"Mmhm?"<br>"I think I'm falling for you"  
>"I love you." We started getting closer, and eventually, our lips met. The kiss was filled with passion, her soft lips crashing against mine. It felt heavenly. It might've been seconds, it might've been days. It didn't matter too much to me. At last, we pulled away for air. That was amazing.?<br>"I love you." I mumbled  
>"I love you too."<br>All good things come to an end, so eventually she had to leave. I lay on my bed, going through today's events. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brings.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Special thanks to my bff Blazing Rayflower for some of the storyline, as well as JennZ for reading over this, writing a bit and giving me ideas! iloveyouguys! (nohomo)

Chapter 3

*I was walking down a mall. I didn't know why I was here, but I was. There were a lot of people, so I ran into someone every few minutes. Every time that happened, I just mumbled "Sorry." and quickly moved on. Then, I was at the end of a mall. There was a store right in front of me, so I looked up to see what it was. The store was Hot Topic. I went in, just to see what I was doing. I don't remember driving here to the mall, so why was I here? I just browsed around. Then behind a rack of hoodies, I saw a head of familiar, light brown hair. Angeline. Her head was turned, so I walked around the rack to see what was up. There, I saw her and a guy I couldn't see the face of. Making out. I was shocked. I went and broke them up.  
>"What the fxck are you doing?" I asked, sad and angry.<br>"Christofer, I don't love you anymore." she replied simply. No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I ran out of the store and out of the mall. Then, all went black.*

I woke up sweating. It was just a dream. As I tried to calm myself down, I looked at the clock. 6:38 AM. Damn, it was way too early. But I couldn't fall asleep. I ended getting up and making myself a cup of coffee. When I finished, I went outside and lit up a cigarette. I know this was bad, but I needed to calm down. Angeline still loved me. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I kept thinking that over an over, but I couldn't help but thinking a teeny bit of my dream was real.

2 Days Later

I haven't seen Angeline for two days, as I was recording some new songs. I texted her, but didn't call her. That night, she called me and told me to come over. I couldn't say no, I would do anything for her. So once I left the studio, I drove straight to her house. She was waiting for me at the door, looking stunning as ever. She had a sad expression on her face.  
>"Hey Christofer." she said.<br>"Hi babe, what's up? You seem kinda off today." I gave her a hug to try to cheer her up, but she pulled away.?  
>"Christofer, I can't do this anymore." I was shocked. Was she going to break up with me?<br>"Listen, I feel really bad about this, but the day before you visited me, I slept with Shawn."

Dun dun dunnn :O


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Special thanks to my bffs Blazing Rayflower and JennZ!

Chapter 4  
>I couldn't say a word. I tried to process what she said. When I finally realized what she said was real, I said two words,<br>"We're done." got into my car, and drove off. How could she do this to me? Didn't she see how much I loved her? I went home, threw the keys on the couch and immediately went to my guitar. Music always helped me in my hardest times. I looked at the song I wrote about Angeline. I crumpled up the paper and threw it into the corner. Fuck this. I needed someone. Anyone. Just not Shawn or Angeline. I loved her, but how could she do this to me? I know it was only 4PM, but I crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep. At least I wouldn't have to think about her.

****Angeline POV****

I can't believe I did that to him. It was just one night. One time. I loved Christofer, but I loved Shawn too. I decided to call him. I unlocked my phone, but before I did, I saw the wallpaper. It was Chris and I on our first date. Why did I just ruin it? I dialed his number and pressed talk. After 4 calls, I was ready to give up. Maybe I'll text him tomorrow, just to see if he's okay.

Christofer POV  
>I awakened to the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed the phone and looked at the missed calls. Angeline. Couldn't she see that she just broke my heart? The phone rang again. Depressed, I threw it against the wall. Nothing happened. I pulled the blanket over my head, hoping for the blackness to come.<p>

It was a week after she told me that she cheated, and I broke up with her. I haven't really done much this week, except writing songs. I couldn't even talk to anyone. Every time I did, I ended up being a jerk. The only one I could talk to was my best friend Sarah. She was the only one I could talk to without breaking down or being a jerk to. For once in about a week, I went outside and started making my way to the convenience store to get more cigarettes. When I got there, a magazine caught my eye. It was me. The headline said:?  
>CHRISTOFER DREW: CHEATING?<br>Curious and pissed, I opened up the magazine.?  
>"Christofer Drew: Cheating? Christofer Drew was recently spotted with a girl named Angeline. They met at a concert. Now, we met up with Angeline, and she tells us that they broke up. She claims that he cheated on her with another girl. More is to come, so look out for next week's issue!"<br>What is her problem? I threw the magazine back onto the rack, bought a pack of cigarettes and went out the store.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again, special thanks to Blazing Rayflower and JennZ. I do not own anything except for the O/Cs and the shitty nail polish that keeps getting on my keyboard as I type. =='

Chapter 5  
>My band mates and my manager were really worried about me. The week Angeline and I broke up, I didn't really do anything but mope around. I was starting to get over her, but it was hard. I was really pissed at Angeline, even if I did love her. I was starting to get over her though. I lost a lot of my fans because of her. It didn't matter too much to me, I just liked making music. But what bothered me was all the hate they were sending me.<p>

I logged onto twitter for the second time today, ready to be flooded by thousands of hate messages. Apparently, she told the interviewers that I had wanted a one-night stand with her. God, I hated that girl right now. I sighed and shut off my computer.

I decided that some fresh air would help me. I got my guitar and started heading to the park. When I got there, I looked around. There were lots of screaming little kids, as well as couples walking around. I wish I could be one of them.. I found a free bench away from most people, took out my guitar, a piece of paper and a pencil. I was deeply concentrated in playing a guitar part when I felt someone standing over me. I looked up. It was Sarah.

"Hey Chris!" she said.  
>"Oh, hi Sarah." I replied. She sat down next to me.<br>"Chris.. I've heard so many rumors about you. I feel so sorry for you. That bitch."  
>"Yeah.."<br>"Well, I'll see you later then." She got up and started heading to the entrance.  
>"Bye." I watched as she left. She was such an amazing friend. She knew when I wasn't in the mood to talk, and when I was down. If I needed, she would leave me alone.<p>

At that moment, I knew that I actually didn't want to be alone. I just wanted someone to believe me, and that someone was Sarah. I ran after her.

"Sarah! Wait!" I grabbed the rest of my stuff and didn't bother putting them away.

"What's wrong?" See? She was always so caring.

"I don't feel like being alone right now. I just need a friend. You mind being that friend?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled, "Sure. Why don't we go have a coffee or something. These kids are making it impossible to talk."

"Yeah, let's." With that, we headed towards the café.

By the time we got to the café, the sun had started to set. We headed inside and it was practically empty, except for a middle-aged couple sitting at one of the tables. I ordered us some drinks and we sat there in a painful silence. What seemee like hours later, I broke the silence.  
>"Sarah! Help me, I can't do this anymore! I'm sick of all the rumors, and I can't stop thinking of her! And the worst part is, this is ALL my fault! I broke up with her!"<p>

Sarah POV  
>I just couldn't stand seeing Christofer like this. In all the years I've known him, he was always so happy. Last time I saw him personally, he was happy as ever. How could he have become such a wreck in a matter of weeks?<br>"It wasn't your fault, Chris." I said, trying to calm him down.  
>"It is my fault!" I sighed and helped him up. We left the café quickly, and headed to his place. When we got in, he collapsed onto the couch, breaking down and crying. Eventually, he fell asleep on the couch, with me by his side. I gently got off the couch, careful not to wake him. I sighed. This was a huge mess.<p>

*********  
>Chris POV<p>

I woke up on the couch, my eyes red and puffy. I looked around and saw Sarah asleep on the floor. She looked so peaceful. I've known her for so long, and couldn't help but think she was amazing. I loved her, but did I love her that way? Maybe. She was the sweetest, most caring person I knew. She was quite attractive too. She had a petite frame, big, brown eyes and dark brown hair with dirty blonde highlights. After admiring her, I gently tapped her shoulder.  
>"Mornin' Sarah."<br>"Good morning" she mumbled.  
>"How you feelin'?"<br>"I feel great! I slept on a nice, comfy bed last night!" she replied sarcastically. I picked her up and put her on the couch.  
>"Better?"<br>"Much"

I had been spending more and more time with Sarah this week. She really helped keep my mind off Angeline. I think I was starting to like Sarah, but was I sure? I didn't want to break another heart.

Sarah POV  
>I had been spending more and more time with Chris. I wasn't complaining. He was amazing, funny, sweet and I knew everything about him. It was safe to say that we were really close. I heard my phone ring, so I picked it up. It was Christofer.<br>"Hey Chris."  
>"Hey Sarah"<br>"You wanna come over?" I asked.  
>"Why don't we go somewhere today?"<br>"Sure, what about the amusement park?"  
>"I was thinking we go to the mall." I could use some new clothes..<br>"Sure! I'll meet you at your house?"  
>"Nah, I'll pick you up."<br>"Okay, thanks. See you in about an hour?"  
>"Yup, bye"<br>"Bye"  
>I ran to my closet, desperate for something to wear. I couldn't go out in sweats now could I? By the time I was done choosing an outfit, I heard the doorbell. Perfect. I didn't even have any makeup on yet, nor did I change yet. Was I trying to look good just for Chris? I didn't usually care for looks. I stumbled downstairs and opened the door. Of course, it was Christofer at the door.<br>"Hey! Come in!"  
>"Hi." He stepped into the living room and plopped down on the couch.<br>"Just stay down here for a few okay?"  
>"It's not like I'm gonna ditch you. Take your time."<br>I quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I changed into a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a slightly oversized t shirt. I put on a thin line of eyeliner, fixed up my hair and admired myself in the mirror. I ran downstairs, just to see Chris still sitting there. He noticed me and his eyes widened.  
>"Wow, Sarah. You look stunning."<br>"Aw, thanks"  
>"Shall we go now?"<br>"Yes." He walked over to the door, opened it and held it open for me. I giggled and walked through the door. I locked it, and we headed into his car.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own this, blah blah blah. Now on with the story :)

Chapter 6  
>Chris POV<br>I think I really loved her. No, not Angeline, fuck her. Sarah. I continued to drive to the amusement park, and finally we got there. The car ride held a painful silence, none of us making conversation. We paid our admission and entered the park.  
>"So, where do you wanna go first?" I asked.<br>"What about the roller coaster?"  
>"Eh, I was thinking that haunted ride." She bit her lip for a bit, and finally replied.<br>"Uh, sure." We waited in line for a bit, and finally got on.

The ride wasn't that scary, but Sarah was clutching to me the whole time. When we got out, her eyes were wide and she kept holding on to me. I held her hand to calm her down. Somehow, this felt right. By the time we reached the roller coaster, she calmed down.

*********  
>It was getting dark, and we had been at the park all day. We sat on the bench, and just decided to talk.<br>"So, how did you like today, Sarah?"  
>"It was great!" she replied<br>"I'm so glad you enjoyed today." We just sat there for a few minutes, just staring at each other. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in, and gave her a peck on the cheek. She looked shocked, but then smiled.  
>"Chris, I've felt this way for a while, but I just wanna let you know.. I love you." OH MY GOD. Okay, I admit I can be such a girl sometimes, but OH MY GOD. SHE LOVED ME. I stared at her, my mouth wide open.<br>"Shit, did I mess things up?" she mumbled.  
>"Oh, hell no. I love you too." And then it happened. Her lips met mine. It held much more passion than ever, more than Angeline and I. I loved Sarah.<br>"I love you" I said in between kisses.  
>We stayed like that for a long time, I just don't know how long. I only knew two things at that moment in time. My name was Christofer Drew Ingle, and I loved Sarah Taylor.<p>

Sarah POV  
>"So uh, are we together now?" I asked nervously.<br>"Yeah, I guess." I smiled.  
>"I love you, I always have." And with that, I gave him a peck on the lips. He was adorable. It had started raining, but the rides were still working. I didn't get that. Christofer drove me back home, and I waved goodbye to him. I unlocked the door quietly, careful not to wake up my friend Alicia, careful not to wake her up; It was almost midnight. Suprisingly, she was still up.<br>"Hi Sarah!" said an excited Alicia.  
>"Hey Ali, shouldn't you be asleep?"<br>"I'm the same age as you, stop treating me like I'm 12!" she pouted. God, she acted like a kid most of the time..  
>"Soo, did you have fun with Chris?" she asked<br>"Uh, we kinda like.. got together."  
>"Aww, I knew it was bound to happen! It will help you get over Adrian." She turned back to her laptop. I cringed at the mention of his name, but I knew Ali didn't mean any harm. I let it slide.<br>"I'm gonna go sleep now, nighty night Ali!"  
>"Night." She mumbled, her eyes glued to the screen, not paying much attention to me.<p>

I made my way upstairs, changed, brushed my teeth and crawled into bed. Today may have been one of the best days of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Damn, sorry this is so short. I don't own shit except for my original characters. And the iPod touch I type the fics on..

I thought this chapter was terrible, but I didn't wanna re write it so.. here :/

Time Lapse - 1 week  
>Sarah and I have been going out every day since we got together. Every moment spent with her was amazing. Today, we were going to go to a resturaunt. It was not far from her house, so I drove there. We decided to meet up there. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and dashed out. I was going to tell her tonight that I was going on tour in about a month. I cherished every single moment with her. It wasn't long before I reached the resturaunt, and there stood Sarah. I could never get over how amazing she looked.<br>"Hey beautiful." I said with a smile. She blushed.  
>"Hey" She said, still blushing. She was so cute like that.<br>"Shall we go inside?" I said, holding the door open for her.  
>"Of course." She giggled.<br>We got a table for 2 and ordered our food. While we waited, a man about my height came over to our table. Sarah cringed. Who was that guy?  
>"Hey bitch." He said to Sarah, "That your new boyfriend, slut?" He gave me a shove. What the fuck was this guy's problem?<br>"What the hell was that for?"  
>"Listen, she's mine."<br>"Go away Adrian!" I heard Sarah shout.  
>"Aww, is the little slut pissed?" He forced a kiss on her lips. She pulled away, disgusted.<br>"Come on Chris, let's go." She said, throwing some money on the table. I followed her, not able to speak.  
>"Just take me anywhere but here." She said, tears running down her face. We drove for about 20 minutes, until we reached a beach. I took Sarah's hand and led her to the rocks.<br>"Sarah, tell me what happened, please?"  
>"What if you stop loving me?"<br>"I promise, I will never stop loving you."  
>"Adrian. He was my ex. He was abusive and never let me be with anyone but him. Not even my own family. One day caught me hanging out with one of my best friends. His name was Jay. And one day.. Adrian. He.." she broke down crying.<p>

"Sarah, you don't have to tell me everything if you can't." I said, giving her a hug.  
>"Let me continue. He shot Jay. He died instantly. Adrian went to jail for that. I ran across the country, as far away from him as possible. Here, I had no one except you and Ali. Apparently he got out, and found me. I'm scared now." She kept sobbing, her cheeks stained with tears. We sat there for hours, as I calmed her down. When she was calm, we headed back. I dropped her at her house, and Ali comforted her.<br>Sarah POV  
>I loved Alicia, she was my best friend. But I needed to be alone right now. I ran out the house and started walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care either. It was really dark. I heard a car swerve and saw a pair of headlights in front of me. Next thing I knew, everything was black.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I'm just a teen, so don't expect me to know shit about medical stuff D:

Chris POV  
>I was just about to light up a cigarette when my phone rang. It was Alicia:<br>"Hello?" I answered  
>"CHRIS!" A voice shouted. It was Alicia. "SARAH HAS BEEN GONE FOR HOURS!"<br>"What happened?"  
>"I'll tell you later, I'm pulling up to your house. We're gonna go look for her."<br>"Okay, I see you. I'll talk to you in a bit." I snapped my cell phone shut. Where could Sarah have gone? I hopped into Alicia's car and we drove around.  
>"So, what happened?"<br>"She said she wanted to be alone, so she just walked out the door around 9. It's 11 now and she's still not back." We drove around, and headed into a deserted area. All you could see were trees beside the road. Then I saw a familiar body lying in a pool of blood.

"SARAH!" I screamed. Alicia stopped the car and I ran out. Oh my god! It was her! She was covered in blood, and her limbs stuck out at funny angles. I checked for a pulse, and luckily she was still alive, but barely. Ali called 9-1-1 and the paramedics came. They put Sarah onto a stretcher and put her into the ambulance. They told us the name of the hospital and said that they would give us a call soon. I wanted to follow them, but Ali held me back.  
>"We will visit her tomorrow." She said, "You wanna stay over here for the night?" I nodded. I needed to cry, but no tears came. That night, I slept in Sarah's bed. How I wished she would be right here with me. Her scent filled the room. I looked around. It was a small room, not much bigger than mine. There were lots of posters on the light green walls, including one of the Shout and I. I saw a bookshelf with several picture frames on the top. I got up, I couldn't sleep anyways.<br>I examined the pictures carefully. There was one picture of Sarah and I as kids. We had known each other when we were young, but then she moved away. I had gotten back in touch with her a few years back. Beside it, was a picture of her family. It looked quite recent. There was also a picture that Sarah and I had taken at the amusement park. Last, was a picture of her and Alicia. I missed Sarah. I hope she's okay.

I was awakened by Alicia knocking at my door.  
>"What." I mumbled, still half asleep.<br>"Christofer. Wake up."  
>"Meeh, fine." She burst in the door and shouted,<br>"Yay! You're awake!" I smelled the scent of coffee and opened up my eyes. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hands.  
>"Coffee?" I asked.<br>"No! My coffee!" Damn, she was so childish sometimes.  
>"Can you make me a cup?"<br>"Sure!" And with that, she skipped out of the room; her long, dark brown hair trailing right behind her.  
>I got ready, and headed downstairs.<br>Downstairs, Alicia had a cup of coffee waiting for me. She handed it to me.  
>"So um, do you wanna go see Sarah today?" I asked<br>"Yeah.. sure." She sounded sad.  
>"Did they find who hit her?"<br>"No, they fled right after she was hit."  
>"Oh.."<br>We headed to the hospital, and went to the front desk. We asked what room Sarah was in, and she told us: 372. It took us a while to look for it, but when we did, we walked in.

There was a doctor inside, and he told us that they had put her in a coma. She suffered many injuries, including broken ribs, internal bleeding, a broken wrist and a broken leg. She also only had a 50/50 chance of living. Tears ran down my face. I couldn't live without her! They were doing some tests on her, so we had to leave. We headed down to the cafeteria. I told Ali I was going to go outside and smoke a cigarette and she decided to come with me.

It has been a week since Sarah was hit. She didn't wake up yet, but her chances increased slightly to 60%. She was getting a bit better day by day. I had about 2 weeks until the tour, but I was thinking of cancelling it. I didn't want to dissapoint my fans, but they knew what happened. Apparently, Angeline took this chance to try to get back with me. That slut. I was back at my house when my phone rang. I picked it up not knowing who it was.  
>"Heey babe!" Oh fuck, Angeline. Before I could say anything, she continued. "So, can you meet me at the park around 10?"<br>"Hell no, fuck off bitch."  
>"Hey, I'm only trying to help you move on."<br>"Move on?"  
>"Yeah, I doubt Sarah is gonna make it, I hit her at 100 mph, that was pretty hard." That did it. I was fuming. She was the person who hit her.<br>"What the fuck?" I was speechless. I hung up immediately and called the police. I told them about what just happened, and they said they would go investigate. After I got off with the police, I told Alicia to come over. She said she was with her boyfriend, but I told her it was important.

Half an hour later, Ali's car pulled up in front of my house. She came in and asked me what happened.  
>"I found the person who hit her." I said simply. Then, I explained to her what had happened on the phone. She cut me off at the end, saying,<br>"I had a feeling it was her."

***The Next Day***

Chris POV  
>Alicia called me today. She asked me if I wanted to go out or something to keep my mind off Sarah. I said no. I decided to go write a few songs.<p>

15 minutes later, the room was filled with crumpled papers. Shit, I couldn't write anything right now. I put everything away and stepped outside. It was really dark and cloudy, it must be about to rain. I didn't care, I needed time to think. I walked a few blocks before a few fans came up to me.  
>"Oh my gosh! Are you like, Christofer Drew?" I wasn't in the mood for fans right now.<br>"Yes.." I mumbled, and kept walking.  
>"Wait! Don't leave us!" Another shouted. I didn't want to be mean, so I turned around.<br>"Can you sign this for me?" I grabbed the pen she held and scribbled my name on the paper without a word. I repeated that until they were satisfied; finally, they left happily. I kept walking. It had started raining, but I didn't care. Before long, I had led myself to the hospital in which Sarah was staying. I stepped in, and headed to the room Sarah was staying in.

I entered the room slowly, and there she was. She lay peacefully on the bed, not moving. I just wish she would wake up. It had been about 10 days after the crash. I missed her. I couldn't stand seeing her like this; tears ran down my face. I walked up closer, gave her still, unmoving body a quick peck on the lips. Nothing happened.  
>"Sarah, please stay strong. For me? I love you." I whispered. Then, I left the room. I dragged my feet through the hallway, the tears still coming.<p>

When I got outside, I ran into someone. Shawn. I didn't give a fuck about him anymore, so I kept walking.  
>"Hey man!" He said.<br>"What the fuck do you want?"  
>"Dude, I thought you got over her?" I was pissed now. I did give a fuck. Didn't he know what she did?<br>"Are you still with that bitch?"  
>"Yes. Why?"<br>"Do you know what she did?"  
>"Yeah, she cheated on you with me, blah blah blah."<br>"Well, your GIRLFRIEND, she fucking HIT my Sarah with a fucking CAR. That girl has mental issues." I shouted, getting dirty looks from people around us.  
>"So now you're blaming Angeline for that?"<br>"YES. I FUCKING AM. IT IS HER FAULT THAT SARAH MIGHT FUCKING DIE. SHE FUCKING TOLD ME ON THE PHONE WHEN SHE WAS TRYING TO GET BACK WITH ME. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A PSYCHO SLUT?" Now I was really pissed.  
>"Okay then, I'll talk with her. See who's right then." Shawn replied, eerily(sp?) calm; then he walked away.<p>

I went back home, pissed and upset. I ignored a few fangirls on the way back. I felt bad about that, but I really didn't need them right now. I heard the familiar sound of my ringtone. I took out my phone and looked at the caller ID. The hospital. The number of the doctor who was with Sarah. This was it. She lives or dies. Tears filled up my eyes again as I pressed the green button.  
>"Hello?" I said.<br>"Hello, I am Dr. Anderson. You are Christofer I assume?"  
>"Yes, sir."<br>"I would like to talk to you about Sarah. It seems like she is not showing any signs of waking up, and we are afraid she never will."

A/N: Ehh, I'm sorry. I fail at this stuff. But I try and hope you enjoy it anyway

I do not own Christofer Drew, nor do I own anything that is mentioned that I don't own.. Was that confusing? Meh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: If you're reading this, REVIEWW! But I will continue to update, just because I have no life. I write this on my iPod touch notes, so it might take a while to update them. Mkay, enjoy the fic!

No. No. No. No. No. This wasn't happening. No. Just no.  
>"So. Uh. What are you planning to do?" My voice cracked, and I knew I was gonna cry again.<br>"Well, we could wait and see if she wakes up. I will call her family to see what they say."  
>"Okay." I said.<br>"Bye"  
>"Bye." I hung up. I dialed Alicia's number, but halfway through it I decided I needed to talk to her in person. I drove to her house and luckily, her car was outside. I rang the doorbell, and a man answered the door. He was about my age and height, with black dyed hair and brown eyes. He wore a Fearless Records t shirt and black skinny jeans.<br>"Yes?" He asked.  
>"Uh, I'm looking for Alicia." He smiled.<br>"You must be Christofer; she has told me a lot about you." Alicia peeked out from the door.  
>"Hey Chris! What's up?"<br>"Uh, is this a bad time?"  
>"Oh, no. This is Jacob, my boyfriend. Well, come in!"<br>I went in and sat on the couch.  
>"So, what brings you here, Chris?" Ali asked curiously.<br>"Well, I don't think you'll like this but.." Her happy smile turned into a frown. I started telling her about the phone call. By the end of it, she was crying and Jacob was trying to calm her down.  
>"Shh, baby, it's gonna be okay." He whispered.<br>"No it's not! One of my best friends might die!" She shouted.

It took about an hour before she stopped crying. I told Jacob everything, I felt I could trust this guy.  
>"Shit, this must be really hard for you to go through." He said.<br>"Yeah.."  
>"Ali, do you wanna watch a movie?"<br>"Okay."  
>"What about you, Chris?"<br>"Sure."

1 and a half months later  
>I had decided to go on with the tour,<br>it wasn't too far from home. It was hard, but I was alright again every time I was on stage. I kept in touch with Alicia, who visited Sarah every day. Nothing really happened, we were all just praying for her to wake up from the coma. This was the last show of the tour, and I was just hanging backstage with the Shout and The Ready Set (A/N: If you don't know who he is, go check him out. Yay Jordan! xD).

The show had not started yet; Jordan and I were just talking. I wasn't really paying attention, I was looking at the pictures in my phone. I found a picture of Sarah and I together on our first date.  
>"Chris?" Jordan's hand was waving in front of my face.<br>"Huh, what?"  
>"Show starts in five."<br>"Oh, okay." I put my phone away and grabbed my guitar.

I stepped out onto the stage in front of thousands of screaming fans. This was my life. Making music for a living. And I loved it.  
>"Good evening everyone!" I screamed into the mic. More screams. This was gonna be an amazing night.<p>

That was a great show, I thought. Luckily, my show was back in my hometown, so I headed back home. It felt good to be back here. I plopped into my proper bed and fell asleep instantly.

**********

"CHRISTOFER!" I was awoken by screams in my ear. I screamed.  
>"WHAT-WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I opened up my eyes. There stood Alicia.<br>"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" I screamed, shocked.  
>"Psht, we all know where you hide your spare key."<br>"Why did you wake me up at.." I looked at the clock. 12.. "12 in the afternoon..?" I was mad at that girl..  
>"I wanted to go see Sarah and decided to get you to come; you didn't answer the phone calls so I came here. They said Sarah is starting to show signs of waking up." I couldn't stay mad at Ali for long. I got up instantly, got ready and dragged Alicia out the door.<br>"Someone's excited." she giggled. We drove to the hospital and went to Sarah's room. She was better than the last time I saw her; no bandages covered her perfect body, and all that was left were the two casts on her leg and wrist. I went up to the bed and looked at her beautiful face. It was so.. peaceful. I wondered when I could see those hazel eyes again. I gently kissed her lips and pulled away. I whispered,  
>"I love you. Wake up. Please Sarah, for me?" I heard Alicia giggling in the background. I turned around.<br>"Way to ruin the moment, Alicia."  
>"Sorry, you two are just so cute together!" We turmed back to Sarah. I stroked her hair. How could someone be that amazing? I couldn't stand it. Tears filled up my eyes, and before I knew it, I started crying. I don't know why I was crying, either because she was so amazing, or she may never wake up again.<br>It had been almost two months. Ali patted my back as I cried on her shoulder. She led me out of the room.  
>"Chris, it's gonna be okay." she reassured as she led me back in. What was the point?<br>What if it wasn't gonna be okay? I thought to myself.

Sarah POV. [this might be interesting]  
>It was all black. I felt no pain. I didn't remember a thing, didn't even think anything until now. Was this death? If it was, I hated this. Once in a while I would hear my name or words spoken, but they sounded really far away. I was still in the darkness. I was determined to get out of wherever the hell I was. I don't think this was hell, was it? I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt so damn heavy. I kept trying. I had to.<p>

Chris POV.  
>I was still crying. I looked back at Sarah. Her eyelids were flickering open.<br>"ALICIA! LOOK!" I pointed at Sarah. Right then, a nurse came in to take a look.  
>"It appears she is awakening from her coma." She stated. I was relieved. She would get through this.<p>

Sarah POV.  
>I saw light. I was forcing my eyelids open. I heard distant screams. At last, my eyes were open. I looked around and saw a white ceiling. Where was I? I turned a bit, just a teeny bit and saw that I was on a bed. Hospital?<br>"Sarah!" I heard a voice..Christofer?  
>"Oh my god, you're awake!" said a high voice. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Alicia. My best friend. I was confused. What the fuck happened? I tried to make words, but they didn't come out. I was really fucking confused. I was finally able to talk.<br>"What is going on?" My voice was hoarse, when was the last time I talked? The nurse replied.  
>"Dear, you were in a coma." What? What happened? I don't remember. I turned my head slightly to see Christofer and Alicia. Chris had tears streaming down his face. He nodded.<br>"About 2 months." He added, his voice cracking.  
>"Can you sit up?" asked the nurse. I tried to sit up when I noticed a cast on my arm, as well as my leg. Seriously, what happened? I was angry no one had told me yet, but I had just woken up from a coma so.. I sat up.<br>"What happened?" I asked. Christofer sighed and walked over. He sat at my bed and started telling me everything.

Christofer POV  
>I told Sarah what happened. It was amazing to see her awake for the first time in months. When I was done, I said 'I love you' and I gave her a kiss on the lips. She pulled away quickly, a confused look on her face. Ouch. Why was she so confused? Did she love me anymore?<p>

Sarah POV.  
>He just kissed me. And said he loved me. Shouldn't I be happy? I had a crush on him since I was young. But last time I checked, he was with Angeline and I was his best friend. I decided to ask him.<p>

Chris POV.  
>"Aren't you still with Angeline?" Those words hurt me. Tears filled up my eyes.<br>"Forget it." I said, walking out of the room.

A/N: Sorry if this is inaccurate. I looked up some stuff online about comas and tried to make it as real as possible. But it's my story, isn't it? :)  
>Once again, I don't own anything that isn't mine..<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: OMG! Two updates in a day! But that's it for my pre-written chapters... I know, I know. This story is terribly unrealistic. I'm obsessive over that too. But it's my story, right? I can make bad things happen..  
>I don't own anything in this fic except for the OCs and the plot. Wait, maybe not. The plot goes to Blazing Rayflower. Sorry, this chapter changes point of views a lot.. Enjoy~

Chris POV  
>She couldn't remember! Yeah, I know coma patients can have memory loss but she couldn't remember me. Well, she remembered me, but thought I was still with that.. SLUT. How could she even think that? I didn't bother going back into the room, I just went outside.<p>

*Sarah POV*  
>I was confused. Why was Chris so mad when I asked him if he was still with Angeline? He really loved her, didn't he? I put one and one together and could've mentally slapped myself. Of course, that means they broke up! Alicia was observing me, as if about to say something. She finally did,<br>"Sarah, you're thinking about why he was pissed." She stated. Best friends could really read your mind.  
>"You really don't remember a thing?" She continued.<br>"No.." I said, unsure of what she was talking about. She stood there for a second, thinking. Finally, she spoke.  
>"Hopefully it will all come back to you. I'm gonna get Christofer; we will tell you together when I find him." She walked away, leaving me alone to think.<p>

Alicia POV  
>Where the fuck was Chris? I searched random places he would be; outside the room, the cafeteria, hell, I even almost went in the men's washrooms! I tried the last spot he would be, and sure enough, there he was. Smoking a cigarette. Obviously, I thought. He didn't see me behind him. Hm, one of the advantages of being short.<br>"Hi Chris!" I said, catching him off guard, He dropped his cigarette.  
>"Hey! I was gonna finish that!" He took another one out.<br>"Oh, no you aren't gonna have another one of those cancer sticks." I took it from his hand, then dragged him inside, giving him back the cigarette inside.  
>"We're gonna tell Sarah what happened."<br>"Okay.. she doesn't remember, does she?" Before she could answer, we got to the room.  
>"Okay, Sarah. We're gonna tell you now." She looked at us with curious eyes.<p>

Sarah POV  
>I really hated myself right now. I didn't remember anything except Chris was with Angeline and I was hit by a car. They started telling me.<br>"Well," Chris started, "First of all, we are together." I gasped in shock, how could I not even remember that? I was with my true love and I didn't remember.  
>"How long?" I asked.<br>"About like, 2 weeks before you were hit." Shit.  
>"Angeline cheated on Chris, you comforted him." Ali added.<br>"Damn..."  
>After a LOT of explaining, I was confused. I knew the gist of what they told me, but them arguing every few sentences didn't help..<br>They left and then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sarah POV  
>*We were in a restuaraunt. Chris and I. We just ordered our food when a man about Christofer's height came over. Short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I cringed. It couldn't be..<br>"Hey bitch." He said simply. "That your new boyfriend?" He gave me a shove. Before I knew it, he was forcing a kiss on my lips.*

I woke up screaming, but quickly muffled the scream into the white sheets. It was just a dream. Just a dream. But I had a feeling it wasn't just a dream. I sighed. I turned to look at the time on my phone that Chris brought me. 7AM. Eh, good enough. I started to get out of the bed and stand up for once when I realized, 'Fuck, my leg is broken or something." I looked around for some way to move. Nothing. Luckily, most of my other wounds were mostly healed to my relief. I got up and stood on one leg, and almost toppled over. Damn. This was gonna be hard. I sighed and plopped back onto the sterile white hospital bed. Ow, bad idea...

Chris POV.  
>I looked over the songs I had written. I had to pick a few to record. I found a song I had written a week ago about Angeline. I called it "cheatercheaterbestfriendeater." It was true wasn't it? I had to pick one last song. I looked through each paper, reading through the lyrics. I finally found the perfect one; Sellout. I clipped them together and put them aside. I realized I didn't have time to visit Sarah today, so I called Ali to let her know. As soon as I called, I grabbed the songs, gulped down a cup of coffee and headed to the studio.<p>

**********

Sarah POV.  
>It was approximately a week since I woke up; not much had changed, except my wrist was healed. They said that I could leave today, so I sent Ali to get some clothes for me. Lucky for me, it was summer so I didn't have to cut off any legs of my jeans. I was finally moving around, I was just about to hobble out of the room when Ali appeared in front of me.<br>"Here you go!" she said, shoving the clothes in my face. A pair of light blue ripped jean shorts and a white t-shirt that said Nevershoutnever! I was a huge fan of Chris, I have to admit. Eh, good enough.

After what seemed like forever, I finally managed to change in the tiny bathroom. Ew, my crutches fell on a puddle of water. Who knows what that was? Piss? Water? Piss mixed with water? Spit? I don't wanna know. I did all the paperwork and shit and started out the door. I was greeted by Chris at the door. I finally got used to us dating, and him being all affectionate. It just kills me that it all happened before. He took me back to Ali and I's house. He was in a hurry, so he gave me a quick kiss and drove away.

[The Next Day]

Chris POV  
>I was awakened by the familiar ring of my phone. I looked for it, tapped the green button and put it to my ear.<br>"Hello?" I said groggily.  
>"Hey, don't forget we're recording stuff for eatmewhileimhot today!" It was Caleb. (AN: He's from EMWIH.)  
>"Dude, what time is it?"<br>"10."  
>"Too early!"<br>"Get your ass up here, everyone else is here."  
>"Give me one hour."<br>"What the hell, you're only like 5 minutes from the place!"  
>"Bye." I hung up. I set my alarm to 10:30 and went back to sleep.<p>

**********  
>I was all ready and headed to the studio. It wasn't far, so I decided to walk.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Okay. I can explain. I've been completely stuck on what to write. To the point where I was about to give up on this story. But I'm not, so here's a chapter :)

A few days later.  
>Sarah POV.<br>I had gone home 3 days ago, and I have to say, I was fucking bored. Alicia had found a job and I haven't heard from Chris since I got home. So all I did was either sit there in front of the TV or go on my laptop. I decided to go upstairs and listen to music.

Once I was upstairs, I examined my many CDs. I picked out a random one, and it turned out to be One X by Three Days Grace. (A/N: Listening to that right now :D) I put it in, pressed play and lay on my bed, letting the music sink in.

Jake POV ( Hm, who's this? You'll find out soon enough. )  
>It was just a normal summer day, I pulled out my laptop and logged onto facebook. I checked my notifications and scrolled down my news feed when something caught my eye.<p>

_Rob Taylor (A/N:Random name I thought of.) and 10 other friends posted on Sarah Nottellingyou's wall._  
><em>Rob Taylor: SARAAH ARE YOU OKAAY?<em>  
><em>[Like - Comment] Posted two months ago.<em>  
><em>153 Comments.<em>  
>Who was that? Sarah? I knew many Sarahs. I clicked on the comments to see what was up. Some comments were just "idk", some were arguing and one of them caught my eye.<p>

_Aliii Mallory_  
><em>Kay guys, she was hit by a car. She's in a coma right now and might not live. The person who hit her did it intentionally and was arrested and is now in jail. Pray for Sarah xoxo<em>  
><em>Like - 2 months ago<em>

Whoever this Sarah was, I feel so sorry for her. I decided to facebook stalk her. I clicked her profile and I was met with a picture of a girl who looked about 19. She had medium length brown hair (right?) and brown eyes. She was quite beautiful, despite her simple looks. Beside her was a guy, about the same age as her. The picture was captioned "BFF :)"

I browsed through more pictures of Sarah, until I came across an older picture. It was a picture of a younger version of her, captioned "Grade 8, Ms Quill's class." Wait. It couldn't be. I left the computer and ran to my room. I dug out an old yearbook and scanned the grad pictures. Her. It was her. Sarah Anderson. (A/N: Right..?) She was one of my best friends when I was younger, as well as a guy named Christofer and a girl named Alicia. Then I moved away and Chris dropped out of high school to start a music career. Well, I had moved back here a while back; I wondered if she still lived here? I took out the phonebook and looked for Sarah Anderson. I did not find it. I decided to look for Alicia instead. I found her name and number. I dialed it into my iPhone and waited. I was nervous, I didn't know why though.  
>"Hello? Ali here."<br>"Oh um, hi. It's Jake."  
>"Who..? I don't remember.. Wait. Jake as in Jakey? Jake Allen?"<br>"That's me."  
>"OH MY GOD JAKE IT'S BEEN SO LONG! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"<br>"Phonebook. Listen, do you know where I can reach Sarah?"  
>"Yeah, we share a house. Where do you live right now?"<br>"I moved back here. Wait, is Sarah okay? Like on facebook people were like-"  
>"Oh, she's okay now. She has a broken ankle and extreme boredom, but otherwise she's fine."<br>"Okay. Do you know where Starbucks is on Queen?"  
>"Haha, I'm there right now. Working there for the summer. Come over here? I'm gonna finish up soon."<br>"Cool, I'll be there in a few." I tapped the red button and locked the phone. I looked at the mirror, ran a hand through my short blonde hair and headed out.

Sarah POV  
>I had just gotten a text from Alicia. It said "meeting someone, be back soon xx" Well. I was even more bored now. I assumed Chris was done with recording, so I texted him. I wrote,<br>hey chris, miss you 3  
>Before long, I got a reply.<br>_hey babe, can i come over right now? done recording. :)_  
><em>sure, ali's out, bored to death xP<em>  
><em>i'm outside your door. That fast? Wow.<em>  
><em>gimme a sec. fking crutches. :'(<em>  
>I headed downstairs and opened the door. There stood Chris, looking as perfect as ever. I didn't say anything, I just gave him a quick kiss.<br>"Looks like someone missed me." He smiled.  
>"Well, why are you standing outside? Come in!" He entered the house like it was his home.<p>

We didn't do much after that, just sat on the couch and cuddled. I couldn't stand this anymore. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and pulled away. Then, our lips crashed together, moving in sync. He was just so perfect. The kiss was filled with a hot, fiery passion. It was that moment, I realized how much I loved him. He was just so perfect. I didn't care if it lasted moments, seconds, hours, days or years. I just wanted to be with Christofer.

A/N: Aww, that's adorable. Once again, I'm sorry I made you wait so long. So review. I'll have the next chapter up soon :) Sorry if the end sounded all.. twilight-y.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, so I kinda messed up the storyline. Before, I said that Alicia didn't know who Chris was. Okay so she DID know him. And if you never knew, Sarah, Chris, Alicia and Jake have known each other a while. Okay? Don't worry, no more drama. Well, maybe a bit. Hehehe. Depends if I feel like adding. I just want to make this a bit longer. And OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER! Enjoy!

Sarah POV.  
>Good things always come to an end, so I had to pull away for air.<br>"I love you, Chris."  
>"I love you too." After that, Chris got a phone call.<br>"Hello? Yeah? Dude, I'm with my girlfriend, can't it wait? Fine, half and hour? Okay fine. Bye."  
>"What?"<br>"They fucked something up and they need me to re record the vocals. I'll be back soon, babe." I was saddened that we couldn't spend more time together  
>"Okay, bye." Chris headed out the door.<p>

Jake POV.  
>I sat in Starbucks, waiting. I ordered a coffee and waited. A few moments later, a girl appeared in front of me. She had long, black hair with dark blue highlights. She had blue eyes and long eyelashes framed her eyes. She was really pretty actually.<br>"Are you Alicia..?" I asked. The Alicia I remembered had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and was obsessed with eyeliner. But that was years ago.  
>"Are you Jake?" She answered me with a question.<br>"Yep." She gave me a huge hug, making me almost spill my coffee. I hugged back.  
>"It's been so long Jake!"<br>"Yeah, it has."  
>"So, how have you been?"<br>"Good, how about you?"  
>"Pretty good now that Sarah is okay. Oh, you wanted to go visit her?"<br>"Sure, but I'm happy now with you."  
>"Aw, you haven't changed a bit. Let's go to my place. Sarah should be there unless she went out with her boyfriend. I don't think she would though." She had a boyfriend? Hm, there goes my chance with her. Ali was pretty though. I remembered I had a huge crush on her when I was younger. Alicia and I started walking to her car. We went in the shiny, black car and she started driving.<br>"Music?" she asked. I nodded and she pressed play. Playing was Bigcitydreams by nevershoutnever! This girl had good taste. Not like she had bad taste before.  
>"I love this song." I stated. She nodded and pulled into a driveway. She led me in the house.<br>"Nice place." I mumbled.  
>"Thanks." Said Alicia before she shouted, "Sarah, I'm home!" A reply came from the living room.<br>"Okay! I'm in the living room!"  
>We walked to the living room, which was through a hallway. There was a giant TV on one side with a home theatre system and an iPod dock. There were bright, blue couches on the other side with a glass coffee table in the middle. On the couch sat a girl on her laptop. She was just like the girl in the picture, except her hair was tied up and a bulky, lime green cast was on her left leg. She looked up from her laptop, which was playing screamo music.<br>"Hi." She said simply. She turned down her music.  
>"SARAH! Okay so do you remember him?" She pointed at me. Her eyes widened.<br>"Are you really who I think you are?"  
>"Who do you think I am?" I asked with a smile.<br>"Jake? Jake Jordan Allen?"  
>"The one and only!" She smiled.<br>"Oh my god, I missed you! It's been years!" She stood up, ready to give me a hug. She winced in pain.  
>"Oh fuck." She sat down, finally realizing she couldn't just walk like that. I went over to her and gave her a hug.<br>"It's been years!"  
>"Hey, where's Chris?" Alicia asked Sarah. Chris must've been her boyfriend.<br>"Some guy fucked up at the studio, so he left." Studio? Hmm..? Was he a musician?  
>"Oh, okay then."<br>"Do you have food?" I asked, I was hungry.  
>"Oh, no Jake. We're vampires. We live on blood and I brought you here so we could suck your blood." Alicia said sarcastically. "Kitchen's that way." She added, going upstairs to change.<br>"YAY! FOOD!" I ran towards the kitchen but Sarah got up and stopped me.  
>"Jake, please do realize that you don't go to a person's house and take what you want. You haven't changed a bit." She said with a chuckle. "Come with me." She hobbled over to the modern kitchen and asked me what I wanted.<br>"Anything." She gave me some pizza.  
>"Thanks." I said<br>"I'll be back." She said, heading upstairs.  
>I sat there in silence, eating my pizza. I was halfway done when the doorbell rang.<br>"JAKE CAN YOU GET THAT?" Shouted Sarah.  
>"YEAH SURE." I ran to the door, almost dropping my pizza on the way. I opened the door. There stood a guy with slightly long hair wearing a sleeveless shirt and faded, ripped jeans. What I noticed most about him was all of this tattoos. His arms were covered in seperate tattoos, not sleeves though. I realized he was staring at me.<br>"Chill, I'm not that hot." I said, taking a bite of my pizza. "Come on in! Sarah and Alicia are upstairs." He nodded. "Thanks." He said in a quiet voice with a smile.

Chris POV.  
>I finally finished up recording the vocals again, and my voice was hoarse from the screaming. Shit, I didn't wanna lose my voice so I decided not to talk much. I drove over to Sarah and Alicia's place and rang the doorbell.<br>A shiny black car was parked on the driveway, and I knew Alicia was home. A guy, about my height opened the door. He had violet eyes and short blonde hair. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He noticed I was staring at him and said,  
>"Chill, I'm not that hot." I smiled. "Come on in! Alicia and Sarah are upstairs." I nodded and said thanks. I went upstairs to Sarah's room and knocked on the door.<br>"Babe, I'm back!" She opened the door. She was wearing a white tank top and blue denim short shorts. Her hair was tied up again, but this time it was less messy.  
>"You look beautiful as always."<br>"Hey Chris, thanks." She blushed. "You look pretty hot yourself. You okay?" She added with a smile.  
>"I'm fine, the screaming just fcked up my voice. Downstairs?"<br>"Yeah." I helped her downstairs and met the guy and Alicia. Seriously, that guy looked so familiar.  
>"Hey, I'm Jake. Nice to meet you!" He said, holding a hand out. I shook his hand.<br>"I'm Chris. Sorry, my voice is a bit fucked at the moment."  
>"It's okay."<br>"Oh my god, this is like 8th grade all over again!" said Alicia. What? Was that the Jake I used to know?  
>"What? But we're missing that other guy. Instead we have Chris here."<br>"You're Jake?" He nodded.  
>"You don't remember me?"<br>"I don't know. You seem a bit familiar. That guy used to be called Christofer, but he thought Drew was cooler." That's me alright. Sarah and Alicia sat there, amused at our conversation.  
>"I used to tell people to call me Drew."<br>"Holy shit, it's really you. I had a feeling. This is great. I missed you, man." He turned to Sarah and Alicia. "You guys too."

When we finished our little reunion, Alicia suggested we watch a movie. We all agreed on a horror movie. Halfway through the movie, Sarah fell asleep in my arms. I stopped watching the movie and carried her upstairs, leaving Ali and Jake together. There was really something going on between those two. I put Sarah into her bed and just sat there, watching her. She was just so beautiful. Soon enough, I fell asleep in the chair I was sitting in.

A/N: Yay, HAPPIER ENDINGS! :3 Omg, I wrote two chapters today. :) BE HAPPY! Review. Or else Gerard Way will not buy Mikey that unicorn he's always wanted. You don't want Mikey to be sad, do you?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yep, this is it. The last chapter. Thank you all who stuck by me and still read this. I hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully you like my other fanfictions. Special thanks to Blazing Rayflower and Jennifer, for helping me with this story and special thanks to all you readers and reviewers. This was my first fanfiction. I may write an epilogue, what do you think?

-Viv

*Time Lapse*

3 Years Later~

Chris POV.

Three years after the accident, Sarah and I were closer than ever. She moved in with me, Jake took her place at Alicia's. Never Shout Never was doing well; we were making new music every day. Everything was perfect, this seemed like the perfect happy ending. It seemed like the right time. I didn't want Sarah to be my girlfriend anymore.

I told her I was taking her out to the restaurant we always went to. I sat there, completely dressed digging into a drawer we never used. In it, was a pile of papers, old keys; all that shit. I stuck my hand to the back of the drawer and I found it. It stood apart from all the others, a small, brand new, navy blue box. I took it out and slipped it into my pocket. At this moment in time, I was sure it was the right time to do this.

Sarah POV.

I was worried. Christofer was disappearing to mysterious places a lot nowadays, and it wasn't for Never Shout Never purposes. When I asked him, he just said he had errands to run. What if he didn't love me anymore? Oh shut the fuck up, Sarah. He's taking you out tonight. I mentally scolded myself. I focused on putting on a navy blue dress I wore years ago with Chris. I put on a bit of eyeliner and looked at myself through the mirror. I smiled. There was nothing to worry about. We loved each other like always. I went downstairs to see Chris sitting on the couch. He looked up at me.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled and got up. He gave me a kiss and we walked outside to the car. We drove there in silence. I couldn't help but notice that Chris looked a bit tense.

Chris POV.

What if she said no? What would I do then? I didn't want to think about what would happen. We've been together three years, right? And even though it wasn't long, we were perfect together.

"Chris, babe, are you okay?" Sarah asked. Oh shit, did she know?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seemed a bit tense, that is all."

"Oh, no, it's nothing." I replied. She studied me for a minute, and looked back to the windshield.

We pulled up to the restaurant in record time, I got off and opened the door for Sarah. I took her by the hand and led her inside the restaurant. We took a seat at the table I had reserved for us. We ordered our usual and we waited.

"Sarah."

"Mmhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

"You and I will always be together." She recited.

"Of course" I smiled.

Soon enough, our food came. We ate it quickly, talking between courses. Once we finished, she thought we were gonna drive back home, but I drove somewhere else instead.

"Uh, Chris? The house is that way." I nodded.

"I know, I'm taking you somewhere else."

"Where?"

"You'll see." We drove to the park near my house and I parked. I took her by the hand and led her to the garden and we sat on the bench. I was nervous, but I know it would hopefully be worth it in the end.

"Sarah, have I ever told you how much I love you?" She nodded. I kissed her on the cheek. "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." I continued. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes. I knew this was gonna happen. I slipped the blue box from out of my pocket and continued.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." I repeated, "Sarah Kate Anderson, I love you more than you will ever know. Will you marry me?" I asked, showing her the ring. She looked shocked, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I will." She whispered. I slipped the ring onto her finger. She grabbed me and did the only thing that was right for that moment. We kissed.

"I love you."

THE END.

A/N: This is the end. Should I write an epilogue?


End file.
